


He's No Ordinary Kid

by kajiez



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, ben 10 - Freeform, ben 10 is his hero, he loves his omnitrix, hinted reddie, omnitrix, richie wants an omnitrix, richie watches ben 10, theyre boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajiez/pseuds/kajiez
Summary: in which richie really loves ben 10





	He's No Ordinary Kid

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so this is dedicated to jay, who i love with my wholeass heart <3

Richie loves Ben 10. He first saw the show when he was seven and it was being aired for the first time, and instantly fell in love with it. There was just something about the show that kept him coming back week after week, eager for more.

Most of his friends had watched it too, when it had first come out, and Bill would sometimes even act out the plot of the latest episode with him in the playground. But after a few months, his friends interests began to waver. They were only seven, after all, and none of them had particularly strong feelings towards the show.

Except Richie.

He watched it every day up until it was cancelled, and after that he watched the reruns every time they came on TV. He knew all the monsters names, and could recite every one of Ben’s transformations by heart. He knew the name of Gwen’s home planet, and could talk about the different timelines in the plot for hours.

When Richie was ten, he saw the announcement that the show was being rebooted as Ben 10 Alien Force. He cried.

But as much as Richie loved the show, he loved the omnitrix more.

Even just after the first episode was aired, he was entranced by it, his young mind enthralled with the idea of being able to turn into different forms with the push of a button. The next day he had come to school with a strip of green paper around his wrist, and refused to take it off even when it got wet. But strong will aside, it quickly fell off, making the small boy tear up.

His teacher, who was obviously quite bewildered by the boy’s attachment to a piece of paper, mopped up his tears, and came to school the next day with another piece of green paper. This one, however, was laminated. When she slipped it around his wrist, he gave her the biggest smile he could muster, and ran around the playground in a hyperactive frenzy.

It didn’t come off his wrist for a month.

When Richie was older, he learnt that coming to school with green paper around his wrist probably wasn’t the best idea, especially if he wanted to avoid being bullied more than he already was. So instead, in pure Richie spirit, he wore a proper woven bracelet. He had payed for it with his own money, saving up until he could finally go down to the local craft store and asked them to make it into the exact design of Ben’s omnitrix. It had the clock face and everything.

He was stupidly proud of it, but it didn’t last more than a week. It had been pulled from his wrist and flushed down the toilet by none other then Henry Bowers, the resident bully of the school. At the time, Richie had acted indifferent, but when he eventually got home, he cried for an hour straight.

He didn’t try and wear an omnitrix to school again, until his fourteenth birthday.

Eddie Kaspbrak knew how much Richie loved Ben 10, and even though he denied it, he knew how he looked up to Ben. He didn’t judge - in fact, he found it rather cute – so when his birthday started to loom near, he knew exactly what to get his boyfriend.

When Richie saw a flash of green coming from beneath the wrapping paper, he froze, looking up at Eddie in disbelief. Eddie just smiled at him, signalling for him to finish unwrapping his gift. Richie complied, tearing off what little paper was left in record time. He picked up the box that held the gift inside and tore it open, knowing what was inside, but not daring to believe it. But when the box was opened, it was there, in full glory. An official, working omnitrix.

Richie had never hugged Eddie so hard in his life.

Less than a minute later, the watch had batteries in and was happily sitting on Richie’s wrist. Every minute or so, the chatter from around the room was pierced by a tinny roar. The source of it was the watch, and every time a noise rang out, his face lit up, filled with childish glee.

It was summer holidays, at that time, and Richie wore the watch every single day of it. The losers expected him to stop when school started up again, but they couldn’t be more wrong.

On the first day of school, Richie walked into class with his omnitrix on his wrist. This caused some disturbance with the teachers, who said it didn’t conform to the uniform policy, but somehow, he managed to get away with it.

Three months later, and he was still wearing it every day, much to Henry Bowers’ glee. He had given him a break at first, knowing that if he tried anything a teacher would probably be on his back, but they had all accepted it now, and Richie’s accessory had become an average part of their lives. Henry tried to take it from him, like back when he was younger. But this time, he would _not_ let his prized possession slip away from him.

That afternoon he ended up first in the infirmary, and then in detention, but he didn’t mind. He did mind, however, when the teacher who had caught them fighting had confiscated his watch, telling him he could get it back at the end of the week. He had ranted to Eddie for hours about the unfairness of it, and how he was going to steal it back early.

But he never did, and at the end of the week, he got his watch back from the teacher, with a strict instruction not to wear it into school again.

He did it anyway.

He wore it the next day, and the next, and the day after that, each afternoon getting detention for disobedience. But it didn’t matter.

He wore it everyday for the entire school year and half of the school holidays, until it finally and inevitably broke. And even when that happened, he always found a way to have a piece of it with him. Sometimes it was part of the wrist strap as a keychain, or a piece of plastic that he put in his show.

Nevertheless, it was always with him in some way.


End file.
